(a) Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to; as one example, a transmissive-type display device combination that also has a selective mirror function. However, the display device need not be a transmissive-type and the combination may still possess the selective mirror function.
(b) Description of Related Technology
Liquid crystal display devices are currently one of the most widely used type of flat or otherwise thin panel display devices, and they typically include two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The liquid crystal display devices display their images by generating an electric field through a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, where this determines alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and thus controls polarization of incident light.
Personal hand-held terminals or liquid crystal display devices for outdoor display purposes basically have a portable size to meet the mobility needs of a user, and liquid crystal display devices may include an additional reflection function as well as a transmissive image forming function where the reflection function can be used in bright ambient light conditions for example.
When attached with an appropriate reflection film, the liquid crystal display device including the reflection function may act as a polarization dependent mirror when the liquid crystal display is in an off-state.
That is, among external light sources, the reflection film allows linearly polarized light which is polarized in a specific direction to be fully or partially transmitted back to the user, while not reflecting linearly polarized light that happens to be polarized in other than the one specific direction.
Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device can be used as a display device for displaying an image when it is driven for example in a transmissive mode, or as a selectively polarizing mirror with optional added functionality when it is not driven as the exemplary transmissive device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.